


Save Chara

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 genocide runs, a pacifist run, and another geno run, Frisk wants to talk to Chara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Chara

    I’ve been here before. They know I have.

    They know because we were here together.

    “Chara!!”

    No answer.

_ Come on… I know you can hear me. _

    “ _ Chara!! _ ”

    I hear a slight laugh in the darkness. Chara materializes, their eyes glowing a bright red color with every single LV and EXP that they’ve gained.

    That I helped them to gain.

    “Well, if it isn’t the  _ good child _ ,” Chara muses. “When you didn’t sell your SOUL to me last time we met, I didn’t think we’d see each other again, Frisk… Yet, here we are, after another Genocide… If I could, I would’ve missed you. It’s been awhile, though. Why did you come back?”

    “I saved all the monsters from Asriel since the last time we met.” I say. Chara’s eyes move away for a slight moment at the mention of their best friend’s name. “You were the first one he asked about when he wasn’t a flower anymore. He missed you, Chara.”

    “What’s the point in mentioning this?” Chara asks.

    I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. 

    “He loved you,” I say, putting my heart, SOUL, and determination in every word. I see Chara’s breath catch. “Him, Asgore, and Toriel all loved you. They saw the good in you. I know it’s there, too. There’s more to you than just genocide, Chara. I can tell.

    “ _ Come back with me _ ,” I plead.  _ Save Chara. _

    They say nothing, so I continue.

    “You don’t have to be the Genocide Route Poster Child anymore. We can reset together, and you can meet my friends.  _ My pacifist friends. _ You can see Asgore and Tori again. We could be like  _ siblings _ , Chara. Take my hand, and we can end the genocide cycle  _ if you just come back with me _ .”

_ Save Chara. _

    Chara hasn’t interrupted me, but they’re no longer meeting my eyes. Then, without warning, Chara falls to their knees, just crying, head in their hands. 

    “Chara?” I walk forward to put a hand on their shoulder. Chara pushes it away. 

    “I can’t go back, Frisk…” Chara whispers through their tears. 

    “Why not?”

    Before my mind registers what’s happening, Chara is on their feet again, facing me, the red light in their eyes turning their tears red. They’re feeling through me, and I feel the faintest tinge of the hurricane that Chara is feeling: rage, sadness, and  _ so much pain _ . “Don’t you see, Frisk!?” Chara’s shouting now. “I thought you  _ knew _ !! You  _ can’t _ save me!  _ I’m already dead _ !!

    “That’s why I’m the ‘Genocide Poster Child,’ as you say. That’s why I take control of you,  _ because I can’t feel any other way _ .”

    They pause for a moment, sobbing. 

_ Save Chara. _

    “I don’t want to be an emotionless husk anymore…” Chara whispers, their breaking voice muffled by their hands, and I can see the red light from their eyes in between their fingers. “Determination won’t let me go… No matter how bad I want to go…”

_ Save Chara. _

    Chara stops speaking and looks at me, their face wet with tears. I feel anger’s heat in my heart, but not the rage itself as Chara’s emotions come through me. “Why am I even telling you all this?? Leave me alone.”

*Chara forces a reset.


End file.
